How Far We've Come
by SHOUTxKarina
Summary: SasuSaku How Far We've Come By Matchbox 20 Village destruction songfic r & r pwz my first fic


_**A/N: This is my first FIRST story! Please no flames! Well this is a story about Konoha's destruction (No I'm not mentally ill, I was just looking for a story like this BUT I couldn't find any boo hoo : ) This authors note is getting kind of long sooo I'm a stop here BUT someone tell me what's a beta reader thank you.**_

'Thinking'

"Talking"

'**Inner'**

_**(ME)**_

_Hello  
Hello  
Hello_

"HELLO!? ANYONE!? PLEASE ANSWER!!" Sakura screamed upon death ears. _**(Heheh a pun)**_

The view her brilliant emerald eyes experienced was gruesome. Fires upon houses and buildings. Bodies thrown atop each other, others burned, many beheaded, but the worse of them all was the ones that couldn't be identified because their bodies were burned so bad that most of the bodies were ash.

Sakura didn't know where she was running she just wanted to get away. The tears pooling around her eyes were causing her vision to blur. After tripping and stumbling she reached her old training grounds with Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, & Yamoto.

"NO, NO, NO! IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THIS! I-it just wasn't... today was supposed to be a beautiful day..." Sakura whispered the last part to herself.

FLASHBACK _**(YAY ehem err yea)**_

_Waking up at the start of the end of the world  
But it feels just like every other morning before_

As Sakura walked out of her bedroom clad in her usual outfit of a red shirt with a circle on it, her black shorts her tan skirt _**(or pink whatever it is)**_, and her black boots and black gloves. She was headed off to the Hokage tower for the naming of the new Hokage. _**(Sorry don't know what they call it)**_ Tsunade-sama had appointed Naruto as her successor. The elders had doubted Naruto for well being Naruto and all and when they told him, he started running around the village screaming "IN YO FACE!" and soon running off to Hyuuga's while Neji was in the shower screaming "MUHA IN YOU FACE HYUUGA!" Then running out.

But as I was walking to the Hokage tower I knew I was a late but not late enough to miss Naruto coming out.

But I was dead wrong _**(heheh pun)**_. When I arrived bodies were scattered about blood all over the tower but if you looked above the Hokage's balcony the most disrespectful thing was written for Naruto: "Dobe can't even save yourself." And helping form the d for Dobe (the straight line not the curve) was Naruto's headless body, and the period was Naruto's head.

END FLASHY

_Now I wonder what my life's going to mean when it's gone._

'Will I be with Naruto, Ino, Kakashi, Yamoto, and Hinata everyone? Dare I say it even Sai?' Sakura thought of everyone knowing there probably dead already.

_The cars are moving like half a mile an hour  
And I started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye._

'Goodbye Konoha, Goodbye everyone...' She thought hoping her prayers would reach them.

"But...why am I still alive and unharmed?" She said aloud.

_Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?_

"Hello Sakura." Came from a monotonous voice like what was happening wasn't really happening.

Sakura gasped. "Sa-Sasuke-kun!? Y-you did th-this!?" Sakura stuttered out in fear but more of shock.

"Yes." He said it like he was answering a question like "is your hair black?"

"WHY DID YOU!? WHY DID YOU KILL EVERYONE!? TELL ME WHY!" Sakura yelled after receiving his dull answer.

"I didn't kill everyone." He replied like nothing

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT DO YOU SEE EVERYONE!?" She yelled

"I didn't kill you." He said

"But your going to." Sakura spat

"No I'm not I need you." And that's where Sakura went weak

"Why, why did you kill them?" The question was barely audible.

"Because I can't stay here without being killed and I need to revive my clan." he said almost as quiet.

"So I'm just a tool and you were afraid of me rejecting you because I wouldn't want to leave my beloved village so you just had to kill them isn't that right?" she said with her bangs covering her eyes darkly.

"Hn."

_I believe, the world, is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Lets see how far we've come  
Lets see how far we've come  
Well, I believe, it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend  
Lets see how far we've come  
Lets see how far we've come_

'It probably just turned ten o'clock since I woke up at nine.' Sakura thought.

_I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know  
And I can't remember caring for an hour or so started crying and I  
couldn't stop myself  
Started running but there's no where to run to._

Sakura snapped back to reality when she saw Sasuke reaching an arm out for her and like a scared rabbit she ran with tears in her eyes to Naruto's house.

She halted. **Where do you think your going Konoha is headed for hell everyone is gone except you and him**. Her inner reminded her. She sat down on the sidewalk corner.

_I sat down on the street & took a look at myself  
Said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell  
Say your goodbyes if you got someone you can say goodbye to._

"Goodbye Sakura." She said to herself.

_I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Lets see how far we've come  
Lets see how far we've come  
_

_  
Well I believe, it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Lets see how far we've come_  
_Lets see how far we've come_

"Konoha is burning to the ground,"

_Its gone, gone, baby, its all gone_

"Its all gone,"

_There is no one there is no one on the corner, there's no one at home._

"No ones here, no ones at home,"

_It was cool cool, it was just all cool  
Now its over for me and over for you_

"Its over for us here..." Sasuke said.

_Its gone, gone, baby, its all gone  
There is no one there is no one on the corner, there's no one at home.  
It was cool cool, it was just all cool  
Now its over for me and over for you_

before my eyes all bodies went a flame when the buildings collapsed bringing the fire down with it. It was like a chain reaction of horror.

My heart wanted to go with Sasuke but my mind knew I probably wouldn't obtain happiness... But I'm known to always listen to my heart. I grabbed Sasuke's hand and he pulled me up and out of the village. As we were traveling back I looked behind me watching as Konoha burned to the ground.

_I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Well, I believe, it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come_

"Hn hurry up." Sasuke said with a blank face.

'I guess we're going to pretend. Well lets see how far we've come and far we're going.' I thought with hope and let two tears fall down my eyes, one for pretending and for how far we've come & how far we're going.

_Let's see how far we've come_

_**A/N: YAY MAN THAT WUZ TOUGH weeeell I had fun I even almost cried sorry for the crack there I can't help it I'm a bubbly person heheheh well  
pweety pwz review COME ON YOU KNOW YOU LIKE CLICKING STUFF SO WHY NOT CLICK THAT? Thanks for reading CONSTRUCTION CRITIZIE ME & MY BAD SPELLING LOL X3**_

Lots of luff 3 LOLA 3


End file.
